Staying motivated to achieve a goal can be difficult for any person. Every year people make resolutions at the beginning of the year that are rarely ever fulfilled for more than just a fleeting time. Dieting, eating healthy, and exercising are of particular difficulty for those that are not accustomed to these habits already.
In many cases, poor dietary habits arise from ignorance of food compositions, such as calories, carbohydrates, and other contributing factors to high sugar, fat, and other properties that are disadvantageous to weight loss. Moreover, portion and serving sizes typically served by restaurants or self-administered are not commiserate with the health information provided on packages. Instead, these portions are generally much larger than for a single individual.
Conventional dietary programs require a person to track different factors or to eat prearranged items or portions. The user must measure out appropriate amounts, track numbers, and self-assess their progress. Even with associated support groups, such as on-line or group meetings, these programs lack individual attention or analysis from an outside perspective to identify areas of improvement for a user. Even if doctors, nutritionists, personal trainers, or dietary coaches are used, the interaction with these individuals is periodic and subject to the limitations of the individual's disclosures.
The difficulty is even greater when a health and dietary program are necessary to prevent certain health conditions. Many adverse health conditions may be improved, reduced, or eliminated with a proper diet and exercise. However, knowing what to do for a specific condition may be difficult. I many cases for people attempting to make an appropriate lifestyle change, they find that there was really no one that could support them to quickly find a path that was right for that individual. No one to help them save time and money on their journey to prevent the disease or condition. No one to help them stay motivated and on track with healthy habits for life.